


memories

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ALL THE ANGST, Angst, Break Up, But they miss each other, I LOVE ANGSSTTT AAAH, M/M, Sad, idk why they broke up oof, istg im gonna fite whoever caused lucas to want to break up with jungwoo, sorry - Freeform, they still love each other tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jungwoo and lucas had broken up but both sides kept their memories about each other





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted on wattpad i guess ???
> 
>  
> 
> ps. i love angst ♡

lucas still loves jungwoo, but it hadnt been enough to save their relationship.

lucas still cared about jungwoo, he kept all of their pictures, framed them, and put them up on his shelves and his walls.

lucas kept all of the gifts he had gotten from jungwoo, they all had their own special meanings and were a part of both him and jungwoo.

lucas never wanted to break up with jungwoo, he said that he will but he never deleted his phone number, and even if he had deleted it, he would have remembered it forever.

lucas would never forget jungwoo.


	2. Chapter 2

jungwoo's heart broke forever when he head those words come from lucas' mouth.

jungwoo had kept all of the hoodies and shirts he stole from lucas, even though they smelled like his ex-lover and brought back their happy-now sad- memories.

jungwoo kept the stuffed animals lucas had won for him from the times when they went to the amusement park together, he would remember how much lucas had cared about him.

jungwoo had been so heartbroken that when they broken up he immediately ran to ten's house and cried in his arms until johnny came and found them on the floor in ten's kitchen.

lucas had been jungwoo's everything.


	3. Chapter 3

lucas loved the sweet, comforting scent of jungwoo, whenever he held his lover in his arms he could finally feel at home.

jungwoo loved the feeling of being in lucas' embrace, the hugs and cuddles the two shared always made jungwoo's day better.

lucas missed holding jungwoo's small hands in his larger ones while walking in the city or at a park.

jungwoo missed lucas' deep voice and his loud laughs which could light up the whole world.

lucas missed waking up to see jungwoo sleeping, his expression soft and angelic.

jungwoo missed waking up to the smell of breakfast, being made in the kitchen by lucas.

lucas missed the morning kisses they shared, the feeling of the smaller in his arms when jungwoo came into the kitchen.

jungwoo missed the good mornings and i love yous they shared before eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading this short luwoo fanfic i came up with and wrote quickly in about an hour or two hehe
> 
> it was inspired by the song bedroom floor by liam payne which is a song that my sister has been listening to these days so it was stuck in my head lol
> 
> bye (✿╹◡╹)


End file.
